Don't Flirt With My Woman!
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman is annoyed when his woman is hit on right in front of him. Idea from iwasmakingitreign on tumblr.


Don't Flirt with my Woman!

Note: during the writing of this, I was visualizing Roman in that fan photo of him in the camo shirt and sunglasses.

It was a lovely day so Selena decided that we should go out somewhere. I didn't mind it really, I got so little time off to spend with her that any time I spend in her presence is good to me.

We stopped at a cozy little café for lunch. We ordered just enough so we wouldn't get stomach pangs later. After all, we were spending this afternoon out. After we finished there, we headed to the shops. I, of course, immediately head to the lingerie section. I'm always on the lookout for some sexy undies for my sexy lady to wear.

I think it bothers her a little that I like seeing her in the little scraps of lace. Selena is a bit curvy but I love that. I've had sex with skinny girls before and honestly, what man wants to fuck a broomstick. Selena has a little bit more to her but as I tell her, more cushion for the pushin'.

I remember the first time I said that and she gave me this look that was a mix between incredulous and relief. She tends to be a little self conscious, especially when she's naked but the woman still doesn't get that I fell in love with all of her.

I scan the store to see Selena looking through a rack of dresses when she's approached by a tall blonde man. I frown as he starts talking to her. She tries to locate me with her eyes but as I'm behind her, she can't see me.

My eyes narrow as the man runs a hand down her arm. Why doesn't she just turn away? I know she's not interested in this guy. I'm secure enough as a man to know she'd never stray.

I slowly move towards them, trying to pick up what this clown is saying.

"...a beautiful woman like you, shouldn't be here alone."

"I'm–"

"So why not go to lunch with me. There's a café just down the street."

"I really don't think–"

"Oh come on, what's the harm?"

I'm right behind Selena now but the blonde idiot doesn't notice. Well, not until I speak up.

"I'm the harm."

The man's head pops up, his eyes widening as he sees who I am. "Oh my god, Roman Reigns! I'm such a big fan!"

My eyes glaze over with that lie. I look towards my woman. "See anything you like, baby?"

Selena is shaking a little. "Uh, haven't had much time to look."

I smile at her, "Go to the lingerie section. Saw some good stuff there."

Selena flushes, but turns and walks away. I watch her go as does the idiot who was talking to her. I turn back to him, putting on my most intimidating look. I smirk inwardly as it works, and he backs up.

"Problem?" I ask.

"I, uh, I didn't know she was with you, man," he says, trying to subtly back away.

I smirk and follow him. "I heard her trying to speak and you wouldn't let her. You touched her arm. Unwanted actions. Do I have to prove why I am the powerhouse of the Shield?"

The blood drains from his face. "No, not at all, Mr Reigns, I'm so sorry! Um, gotta go, bye!"

I chuckle as the guy takes off like a bat out of hell before heading back to the lingerie section. Selena is thumbing through some of the bra-and-panty sets, a frown marring her beautiful face.

"I really don't know what you want me to get here."

I look at her incredulously. Seriously? This woman was gorgeous and yet she doesn't know what to get to show it off? Unreal.

I gaze into her eyes, cupping her face. "Sweetie, you know I'm going to buy something anyways. Why don't you pick it out for once."

She still looks unconvinced before rolling her eyes and continuing to looking through the racks. I take the time to go to the other side of the shop, looking for some new clothes for myself. Summer will be here no time and I'm going to need new clothing.

Thirty minutes later, Selena comes over to me. "I'm done."

"Get anything?" I ask, not looking up from the shirts I've found.

"I have a couple of things."

Her voice is so small. She's still self-conscious about her body. I know that. I wish she wasn't.

"Well, here," I hand her what I have picked out, then I produce my wallet and hand her my credit card. "You go pay so I don't see what you have."

She rolls her eyes but takes the card.

A few hours later, we're back at our house in Pensacola. She moved in with me six months ago. Still couldn't believe it when I asked her to. My Selena is a beautiful, vivacious woman but she has self-esteem issues bigger than the ocean.

She takes off her shoes and heads in the living room. I remove my shoes too and ease up behind her. She tenses as I wrap my arms around her torso. I leave a kiss on her neck before moving away. I sit on the leather couch and watch as she roots through the bags we brought home.

"Go put one on, baby," I say.

She looks apprehensive. Her issues really work on my nerves sometimes. She needs to truly know how beautiful she is. And I aim to teach her that. With a little discipline if I have to.

I change my voice. "Go put one on."

She looks up, eyes wide. "What?"

I narrow my eyes, the smile disappearing from my face. "Go upstairs, shower, shave, and put the red one on. Now. Before I lose all patience with you."

She takes the red lingerie out of the bag, turns and rushes up the stairs. I hear the bathroom door slam. I smirk. Selena is a natural submissive, but I've never brought that out of her. With her self-esteem issues, it's not the best thing for her. Maybe just this once though.

Twenty minutes later, I head up the stairs. I enter our bedroom to see Selena sitting on the end of the bed, freshly showered and dressed in the red teddy and matching panties.

"Nice to see you can listen."

She looks up. Her bottom lip is actually quivering.

"Oh sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of."

I pull off my green camo shirt, then loosen my jeans before pulling them off. I'm in just my underwear now. I head to our closet and put out a black leather satchel, laying it on the bed and watching my girl pointedly.

"Get up on the bed, sweet."

Her eyes never leave mine as she scoots up the bed, sitting in the middle.

"Spread eagle."

She obeys me, and I open the satchel to remove several sets of padded handcuffs, circling the bed and restraining her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hush!"

"Roman–"

I remove a gag from the satchel and fasten it around her head. I feel myself harden as she moans deep in her throat. Then I place a blind over her eyes.

I stand at the foot of the bed and let my eyes wander over her body. She is truly a goddess. This woman captivated me from the second I saw her.

It was at a signing I was appearing at with Dean and Seth. She was there, taking pictures and waiting patiently in line for autographs. I didn't notice her as she met Dean and Seth, but as soon as I looked up at her standing in front of me, I was lost.

Around 5'4", she was short, yes, but it didn't matter. Her eyes are what captivated me. Crystal blue eyes, full plump lips, long auburn hair. Her breasts were amble size I could tell by her clothing, but she wasn't putting it on display. My respect for her grew at that point.

I stood and went to the posing area for pictures. She smiled shyly as she wrapped an arm around my waist. Her face reddened as I wrapped my arm around her waist, resting my hand at the top of her hip. I had splayed my fingers, the tips on the curve of her ass. I smiled down at her and she blushed again. We took the picture, and little did she know at the time, that I pushed a slip of paper with my number on it into her jeans pocket.

That was eight months ago. After two months, I asked her to move in with me. She was shocked when I did. I still think she is shocked. I think she felt that this was a fling to me, that I wanted to bed a fan just for the hell of it. And it feels, sometimes, that she still thinks that, no matter how often I tell her I love her.

And I do love her, more than words or even actions can explain. It hurts to think she doubts that.

I climb up on the end of the bed, kneeling between her legs. I run my hands up each of her legs, raising goosebumps. As I reach her knees, she squirms. I grin because I know she's ticklish there. I crawl a little more and I'm at the apex of her thighs. I run my fingers over the flesh before sliding my hands over her hips. I massage her gently, then dig my fingers in. She groans.

I push the red lace teddy up over her quivering belly, kneading it with my thumbs now. I lean down to kiss her belly, feeling her shake under my lips. I can smell the strawberry bodywash she uses. My girl knows what I like.

"You are so beautiful," I murmur against her skin, trailing kisses up until I reach her chest.

I palm her covered breasts, kneading her flesh roughly. I bury my ace between her globes, kissing, sucking, nipping at her. I trail one hand down her body, to her mound, feeling her juices soaking through the scrap of lace covering her.

"Hmm, so wet for me already."

She makes a noise in her throat. I unlace her teddy, letting her breasts fall free. I lean down and feast on her nipples until they are hard and achy. She's writhing on the bed. I smirk, knowing how sensitive her nipples are.

After a few moments, I move off the bed and toss my shorts aside. I straddle her chest and point my cock towards her mouth. I remove her gag and thrust into her mouth in short, quick strokes. I hold myself still when the head reaches the back of her throat. I feel her swallow several times, taking me completely in.

I throw my head back. I could come just like this but pull out, letting her breathe again. I trace her lips with the head of my cock, leaving precum as an erotic lipgloss. Her tongue comes out a second later to lap it up.

I reach to one side and come back a moment later, my hands affixing clamps over her nipples.

"Ohhhhhhh, God! Oh yes, oh oh oh..." she trails off, whimpering.

I lap at her trapped buds, enjoying her responses. I kneel between her thighs and rub my cock over her still-covered mound.

Her chest is heaving, the clamps biting into her nipples every time she breathes in. But she's enjoying it. The skin of her chest and face is a rosy red. She's flushed and highly aroused, and her juices liberally coating my cock as it rubs against her mound.

I reach down and go to rip off her panties and notice there are little ties on the side. Excellent! These are awfully nice little panties, I'd hate to have to ruin them. I toss the scrap of lace aside, pull back, lean down and lap at her pussy.

"Oh God, Roman!"

I trail my tongue up and down her slit before pushing it into her wet hole as I pull her lips open. She cries my name again as I wiggle my tongue around her hole, then laving her pussy in long, even strokes that end at her throbbing clit.

Selena is pulling at the handcuffs now. I know she wants to be released, she's always been a wildcat in bed, all the time moving around, bucking and moaning. Not quite sure if I want that right now.

I give her one last kiss on her pussy before moving up, wedging my knees under her thighs. Without warning, I thrust into her hard, drawing a scream out of her. I immediately start pounding her, not giving her any chance for brace herself from my onslaught.

"Roman! Please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"Ugh, make me come!"

I immediately stop moving. "What was that?" I say slowly.

She audibly gulps. "I-I d-didn't mean to d-demand anything. Just... please PLEASE I need to come."

I smirk at her hesitance and start moving within her again. I lean down and kiss her gorgeous mouth, the clamps digging into her as my chest presses against her. I pull the blindfold from her eyes while my hips snap against hers as I piston in and out of her.

I lean back up, increasing my pace. "God, I love fucking you like this. So helpless. So beautiful. And mine."

I push a finger into her wetness, easily finding her slippery clit. I pinch it hard and she comes, screaming like a banshee as she convulses around my dick, squeezing so hard that I erupt within her depths a few moments later.

I remove the nipple clamps before I drop down on her, my cock still resting inside her. I reach up and pull the safety on the handcuffs encasing her wrists, and her hands are free. She wraps her arms around my back, holding me tight.

After my breathing gets back to normal, I pull out and move off the bed, pulling the safety on the ankle cuffs. She pulls off the teddy she's partly wearing and moves to one side of the bed. I climb in next to her, pulling her into my arms.

Selena cuddles into me, always one to enjoy the afterglow. She kisses me shyly.

"Love you baby," I tell her.

She looks at me with awe. I'm tired of that look. I pull away and sit on the side of the bed, feet on the floor, my back to her.

"Roman?" she asks in a small voice.

"What?" I snap. I can almost feel her flinch away from me.

"What did I do?"

I stay turned away from her. "Why don't you believe me when I say I love you?"

She doesn't answer and I feel her moving on the bed. I glance back and see her curled up on the other side of the bed.

"Selena, come on, talk to me."

"Why?"

I'm confused. "What?"

"Why do you love me? You could have any woman you want."

I sighed. "Exactly. That's why I'm with you."

She turns her head. I see a different kind of look in her eyes, one I can't quite place. She turns completely around, facing me. "I never thought of it like that before."

Could I actually be getting somewhere with this?

"You know I was completely captivated by you, as soon as I laid eyes on you. I gave you my number less than 10 minutes later."

Selena smiles, remembering. "And you tried to convince me to go out with you."

"Tried? I did convince you," I say, amusement in my voice. "Look, babe, like you said, I could have any woman I want. And I have that. You have to stop thinking of this as a fling. It's not. Would I have asked you to move in if it was just a fling?"

"No," she concedes. She sits up, running her hands over her face. "I guess because I'm not a perfect size 2–"

"Now stop that," I interrupt, pulling her against me as we lay down again. "I love you, ALL of you. Every time we make love, I can't keep my hands off you."

"Or your mouth," she points out.

I laugh. "Yes, or my mouth."

"I've had issues for as long as I can remember," she states. "Society doesn't help with its fixation of the perfect size."

"Babygirl, there is no such thing as a perfect size. This is who you are and I love all of you. Now, when are you going to start believing me?"

She smiles. "I do believe you, Roman," She kisses the corner of my mouth. "I love you so much."

I feel a warmness flow through me. "Good, because I happen to love you lots too."

"And I will try hard to accept my body. I know mentally that I don't have to please anyone, but it's just old insecurities."

"It'll get better in time I suppose. And when you wear those sexy little outfits for me, don't be insecure. You look sexy as hell. Even sexier when I take it off you."

Selena giggles. Good lord, she actually giggles. This woman will be the death of me yet.

"Feeling better about things now?" I ask, moving a tress of her hair away from her face.

Selena smiles as she wraps her arm around my waist. "Yes, I am.

"Good," I say. "Time for round two."

~fin~


End file.
